


Everybody Loves Alfred

by orphan_account



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drumfred, Joke Fic, M/M, Victoria ITV - Freeform, english version, everyone wants a bit of alfred, french court, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The King of the French embarrasses himself with his own desires.Or:Doorway to the Royal BedAlfred Paget has a nice lil arse





	Everybody Loves Alfred

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L’Etoile Spéciale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033917) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Okay so Lucky_Moony encouraged me to try writing in French (second language) and that went reasonably well, so I posted that (Etoile Speciale) -- except I don't imagine there are any francophones in this fandom so... basically I translated my own work from French to English.
> 
> It's not like it's the best thing ever, it's really just a joke about how I couldn't come up with anything better at midnight last night when me and Lucky were talking about writing in a second language...  
> I'm really just fucking around and having some fun and I thought 'why not translate it so everyone else can read it' right?? Anyway, have fun I guess lol

Fontainebleau castle was as grand and imposing as the King of the French himself. Drummond and Lord Alfred were shocked to hear him wonder aloud why they were always so familiar and happy together.

‘I have never seen two men as jolly as you. If you were to ask me, I’d say you were engaged in something illegal’, King Louis-Philippe said as Queen Victoria and her royal entourage climbed down from the carriages before his palace.

‘Your Majesty is very perceptive’, Lord Alfred said, smiling. As a courtier, such a façade was expected of him. Being a picture of happiness was his sole purpose.

Lord Alfred considered that perhaps he was much too happy and obvious with regards to Drummond. So, he added a comment to the conversation without necessarily thinking about how it could possibly make things any worse:

‘Unfortunately, life in London is not necessarily as interesting as you describe’. While he and the King conversed, Alfred noted that Drummond seemed particularly concerned.

‘In fact, we, and by that I mean me and my _favourite_ courtier, would very much like to visit London. I’ve heard it said that the city is really quite… romantic’.

_What?_

If ever in their lives were Drummond and Lord Alfred surprised, this moment took the cake.

‘Louis-Philippe, am I hearing gossip from your mouth?’ Queen Victoria asked. She had floated down from her carriage and apparently was too small to have been noticed until now. The King seemed embarrassed but maintained a calm and respectable face as he responded to the other sovereign.

‘Not at all, madam, not at all… Shall we? There is a large welcoming party waiting to receive you inside! The King turned to face Lord Alfred as soon as the Queen’s focused shifted.

Drummond was holding Alfred’s hand, like a protector, as he’d seen a flicker of danger in the King’s eyes just before.

‘I would very much like to see you later, Lord Alfred. This evening, in my chambers perhaps’, the King murmured.

As soon as the King left the two men to follow Victoria inside, Alfred let his concerns be known. ‘Drummond, good God, help me!’

‘And why should I do that? You have the opportunity to become the King’s mistress! It’s a highly valued position. I’d kill to obtain the favour of a King’.

‘Shut it, I’m serious!’

‘No doubt. Go on inside, we don't want to be left behind’, Drummond added. He hugged Alfred and held him in his arms while the others weren’t looking. ‘Don’t worry, I’m only joking. But if you won’t go to his chambers, then I will!’

‘I hate you right now’.

‘And that’s why I love you’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it's short, but that's literally only because I wrote it in French first. I really don't have the capacity to write thousands of words like I do in English, it's just not possible lol
> 
> I will probably continue to write little fics in French and provide translations, just to improve my writing ability. It's not as if the English ones are bad but... the difference in quality is noticeable. Shows you how important it is to practice your second languages lol!
> 
> Leave a comment or something if you enjoyed... I guess? I could always add a chapt 2 in English if people wanted something that's more fleshed out. As I said, it's just a dumb idea to encourage me to write more at the moment :)))
> 
> Note: also this is unpluggedsocialfilter  
> After my last drumfred fic I decided I wanted to rebrand and Queen_of_Shots seems more appropriate LOL


End file.
